The Republic of Platinus
The Republic of Platinus (Empire now) Demographics: Capital: Platinus City Government: '''Republic Styled Senate, ruled by a Consul General who is the intermediary for the Emperor the chief ruler of the Empire. '''Population: National Motto: "For we are power!" When asked prior to battle the people reply: "For whose' blood will we spill today" Geography: Platinus has a variety of terrains that makes the land very diverse. Generally most of the region is made up of Temperate conditions with a mild atmosphere that allows for farming almost year round in most parts. The Central Provinces: '''Mountains mixed with small forests and terraced farming in the valleys. Small Lakes, large rivers. '''Western Provinces: Forests and vast Prairies with several large lakes. Eastern Provinces: '''Mountains (Small to Medium) to small forests with large tracks of farmland that expand to the Eastern dune sea where the spice road is located between the Eastern free cities and Platinus. '''Dominions and Client Kingdoms: Through the wars the Empire expanded and now includes Dominions and Client Kingdoms which include Dragswood. The geography for these regions varry by location. Military Structure Platinus' Military is broken up into Legions which follow the standard structure of command. Senators and their families generally make up the Senior Staff in the military and are represented often through the upper class structure of the Military. However, if a soldier works hard and proves his merit he can be rewarded with promotion and eventually be added to the Senatorial Class. Exception groups: Praetorian Guards/Imperial Guards - Special units that escort high ranking officers and the Emperor or Consul in combat. Senate Guards - Special Guards that protect the houses of the Senate body. Senate Structure The Government and style of Government for Platinus is a Republic Styled Senate that is run as one body, but two houses of government class. The Upper House acts as the section for command, the Lower House acts as the section for voting on policy. The Upper House represents the older families and ruling body, while the Lower House is where newer Senators are often admitted. In time through wealth management and marriages a newer Senatorial House may achieve Upper House status, however, in the republic the Upper House status is more a matter of prestige than true position or class in the Senate since all Senators are treated as equals first and foremost under the laws of Platinus. The only rank a Senator will never acheive in the Republic is Consul in the present period since this position is reserved for the ruling family of Leonardo Xavier (Crimson Emperor) and his heirs who is the present Consul Felix Xavier. Major Charactors of Platinus *Emperor - Leonardo Xavier (known as "The Crimson Emperor") *The Red Mage - Uncle to Leonardo *Prime Minister - Simonius Xavier (Brother of the Emperor, charged with upholding the policies of the Interior of the Empire) *Tyder Westfoldian - Pro-Consul, Field Marshal, Senator, and Lord. *Edmund Franco - General, Senator *Felix Xavier (Consul of the Empire, Military Commander and heir to the Emperor, only Son of Leonardo) *Prima Toros (Senator, former champion of Servus Corps, won his freedom through great honour and prestige) History: Foundations - 0 RE (Rebirth Era): Following the victory of Platin during the game of creation, he had the pleasure of creating the first star. As the star opened a blast of light blinded him and caused him to issue out a single tear from his eyes. This tear fell from the heavens to the world below and woke the first men. These first men were known as the first race among many on Bréa-athör. This race would forever be known as the "High Humans" or "High Men" of Platin and in honour of their deity declared to all others following the awakening that they were Platinians. From that day to the rise of the first King of Platinus, the Platinians would spread and grow with a firm belief that one day their people and now their Republic would and shall rule all of Bréa-athör in the name of Platin. From that point their existance became clear that they must dominate and conquer the rest. Rise of the Kingdom - 670 RE: The Kingdom of Platinus was founded several hundred years following the rebirth era (RE) by the first King Leos Sabinius Xavier. His founding goal was to bring together the tribes of Platinus together to keep the High Men proud of their heritage. As he marched his armies on the other tribes from his Citadel in Platinian Mountains he found little resistance to his rule. It seemed that Platin's will was for him to rule so the others merely accepted his promise of unification and with the various tribal leaders he formed the first Senate to be housed in the now under construction Capital. The Great Fire of 960 RE: As the Platinians started seeing more and more expansion and the Capital grew the King grew content with the success of his people. However, with this contentness came a swift cool autumn and a fell wind. As the wind hit the Capital the sky began to change colour to an almost aburn look. Then a massive explosion to the East as Mount Yulipia exploided at the tip. For the first time in Platinian History the people in the Capital were witnessing a vulcanic erruption. Many rushed to see the mass and billowing smoke rise from the distant mountain, however no warning bells were rung in the Capital for in an instant the ash was upon the City and with is smoking debris that fell down. The citizens began to panic and the City Guard was issued to lock down the situation. However, as the debris came down, the Central Library and archives went ablaze as a massive amount of debris from the Volcano fell upon the structures roof. Although much of the information was backed up in the Royal vaults the structure was lost. The fire quickly spread throughout the City burning all the timber made structures to the ground. After the fires were put out and the City rescued by the diligent efforts of the City Guard, the King declared that the City would now be constructed with mostly stone to prevent such fires from happening again. The Titan's Quest - 976 RE: As Platinus attempted to regroup after the great fire and rebuild its Capital. The lands soon fell under the wanting gaze of a neighbouring Tyrant known as Paza El Jibar who formed a massive army and conquered all of the Eastern Cities to turn them into the juggernaut of a realm called Presaria. ''Paza, following his conquest of the East, turned his eyes towards the Republic and led a brutal massive campaign of conquest to destroy the enemies of the East once and for all. As his troops marched against the Legions, Paza showed no mercy defeating the Platinians at the battle of Stalwart Hill, then devastatingly destroying the Army of Platinus at the Second Battle of Regia. As Paza's armies grew closer and closer to the core of Platinus as a realm and reached the fabled mountains, the Platinians who had suffered several defeats were starting to find it more and more difficult to defeat the Eastern Hordes. As the Platinian Army attempted to seal the passes Paza's men led by the Tyrant himself smashed the forces guarding the gates and started to pour into the inner Provinces like a tidal fury. As they did so, the long standing Mountains of Platinus began to tremble, then in Platinus's darkest hour came the Titan's roaring from the Mountains Armed in full regal glory led by their titanic leader 'Fortis Magnus, who marched for the first time in a long standing history to the aid of whom they called there "smallfolk children". As Paza's armies turned to fight the newfound enemies they quickly found themselves losing ground, even Paza's mighty flights of Black Dragons who had ripped whole Legions apart were hard pressed to defend against the fury of the Titan's wrath. As the Platinian Legions seen the Titan's fighting for them with such valour, the leader of Platinus, the Consul of House Xavier led his troops into combat directly and soon found that Paza's armies, or Paza the Invincible could be defeated after all. With the aid of the Titan's, Paza was eventually defeated and slain at the third battle of Regia where the armies of Platinus ended the Eastern Tyrant and his hordes once and for all. As the battle came to an end and victory for Platinus, Fortis Magnus, leader of the Titan's bent a knee to the Consul and gave him a solemn oath from that day forward the Titan's would no longer be silent guardians of the children of Platinus, they would fight alongside the smallfolk as brothers the way the Great God who created them Platin had decreed for them when they stood as Guardians. From this day forwad Titan's were now found in the armies of Platinus and the Cities of the Titan's were open to the smallfolk to venture and visit.'' '' '''Lineage - The Question of Time - 1027 RE: As Platinus began to grow and expand, the Kingdom's leadership started to ferment questions as to how they came to be. Many had forgotten about some of the knowledge that had been store in the Royal Vaults since only a portion of the records were restored to the Library. With that the King who now retained the Title of Consul issued forth some of his bravest men to search the known world for ways to procure more knowledge about the lineage of the races. As the men ventured forth, several found out more about the different races in the world and reported back. Others never returned. But two such adventurers by the names of Mattius Moravian and his good pal Felix Pendarvius were able to find something of further interest. Not too far from the mainlands of Platinus they found by chance alone a mysterious isle that appeared only in the morning sun following a storm (now whether this was magic or just the way of the God's no one truly knew). Upon that isle was a great series of temples and ancient ruins and as the brave adventurers approached the isle they found themselves entrapped with its strange beauty. When they landed on the shore of the Isle a man garbed in red, calling himself the Sage of Time approached them and bid them welcome. He explained to them the name of the world they lived on and the lands of the world that could be watched from this holiests of Shrines. While the adventurers were braving the hallowed halls of the Shrine and Temples they found themselves looking into what felt like real life moving images of other places. They asked the Sage "Is this happening now?", the Sage with a frown replied "Sadly no...this is the hall of the past" and moved on. The images depicted warriors and massive armies fighting real time in front of the adventurers and massive dark beasts, red eyes in the sky, hosts of beings never seen before and realms unheard of. "Sage, Sage, wait up...why is this the hall of the past, you mean this things occurred?" said Felix "Yes...in a time before all that you see now" said the Sage. "There are others like me who came from that time...but they are...not here" said the Sage with a half hearted smile. As they moved along further into the complex the Sage brought them to a central tower chamber where he showed them a book and from there explained to them of the God Weapons and the lineage of their people. He explained that they were the first men like they believed...but they were more than that. That their lineage was tied with the Greatest Empire of the Past and their leaders were from beyond the Pale...that this land still existed...but and as he went to explain a boom of lightning grasped the room and the Sage went silent "I've said too much" he stated..."but here is the book of your people, take it and let your Consul know his true lineage" said the Sage as the men went to depart they spoke to the Sage "We will be back, or atleast someone from our people", the Sage simply nodded and let them depart. In time they returned a year later to the Consul. The Consul sent them back with a fleet only to find the isle had moved strangly closer to their homeland. From that point forward that isle would be watched by Platinus and the God weapons that they had found brought their to be defended as bid the Sage and the mighty Platin of them. The Central War (Maw of the Dragon) - 1360 RE: Although Platinus never took part in the Central War, several of the world's powers declared war on each other to gather and test the others strengths. The first part of the Central War was fought between the Allied armies of Draconia and the Antarian States versus the mighty of Eidjinfjordhall Although Draconian's and Antarians were first invaded by the Eidjinfjordhallian's they fought back and defeated both a massive invasion force as well as the enemies naval brigade. This combined effort allowed for the Draconian powers to assault the other allies of Eidjinfjordhall (The Kingdom of the Myst) while the Antarians who had been struck the most counter-attacked straight into the heart of Eidjinfjordhall. To the Antarians surprise they found their campaign was moving quite rapidly and approached near victory when they seiged the Dwarves greatest City of Alshire and broke through the first of the Great Seven Gates stealing as much loot as they could carry with them. However, this only enraged the Dwarves and their mighty King Tharen who after hearing of the capture of his son decided to rally his Dwarven hosts together from all the lands and strike hard at the invaders. With a massive pitched battle and strike the Dwarves themselves defeated the Antarian Invasion then struck back at the Antarians with a harsh and fatal blow by destroying their naval capacities. Although both sides lost much in the war, the Eidjinfjordhallian's through the valour of the dwarves were considered the victors. Meanwhile the Draconians invaded the Myst and attacked the City of Almoni, among many other cities including striking directly at the Mysts Capital. This aspect of the war ended though with a swift and strategic strike at the King of Draconia himself (the Dragon Incarnate) where his Uncle was struck down while attempting a coup by the noble Khrinn Fenris of the Myst who was sent to slay the King. Instead he spared the King and ended the war in a stalemate. However, the Uncle (the Green Wizard) was using a magical staff and gemstone with the power to control his dragon kin. This stone was mysteriously stollen from the Shrine of Time near Platinus and somehow used to cause massive devastation. To the alarm of Platinus who had been guarding some of the God Weapons, one had been taken under their eyes. The Consul fearful of what the other nations might do, decided that it was the time to act and find the other weapons to bring them back to protect the will of Platin. If all else failed the Armies of Platinus would spread the Republican Ideology to the realms of the world and help foster a new age of peace and prosperity. The Quest for the God Weapons - 1362 RE: ''' The Red Consul (Leonardo Xavier) wasted no time in mobilizing the armies of Platinus. He immediately received word from his brother the Prime Minister of the Interior of the intentions of many of the other nations of the world and how several didn’t seek out the weapons to return them to the shrine but for personal glory and fulfillment. With that the Consul flew into a blind rage knowing that this could mean a devastating series of future strikes against his people. The Republic had faced many such threats before and cost them dearly, this time the Consul felt it was there turn to bring the Red Tide to the enemies of Platinus. No longer would they be the victim…the tides would shift in their favour and the weapons would be brought to the Shrine for safe keeping at all costs. To ensure he had full support the Consul went to the Senate where in a late night meeting the Senators all voted and vowed that Platinus would fight the enemies of the Republic no matter where they are and return the weapons first and foremost. In the meeting the Consul even stated “If the enemies of Platinus and nations against us aim to gather the weapons of the Gods, we must use force of arms and bear our full might upon them or else they will devastate us and be against the greater will of Platin”, with that many Senatorial Houses stepped up and raised their banners to issue out the will to fight for glory and bring honor to Platinus in the face of this growing age of global terror. The Consul with a grin was pleased to issue out commissions. The first of such commissions going to House Westfoldian and the brave General Tyder Westfoldian, who would be sent to Dragswood a nation part of the growing enemy Coalition that was seeking the weapons to use against Platinus. With a rousting cheer from the Senate, the Armies of Platinus began to plan and sail. ''The Fight in Terros'' First to achieve landfall was the armies who rousted to the lands of the United Kingdom of Terros where they faced the most terrible fiend in history, The Earl of Castimir, Robert or Shirtless Bob who led the armies of Terros in a series of rousing battles against Platinus that ultimately resulted in the terrible routing at the Plains of Elgan, then the loss at the Coastal village of Dunkirk. However, Platinus wasn’t through with this land…they landed a larger force and sacked Castillian Keep while Shirtless Bob was in the South gambling. As Bob gambled away spare time, Platinus struck again at Fort Henry where they were engaged by the King of Terros himself who managed a swift strike against Platinus that crippled their assault. Although the numbers were against Terros the King managed to win the day until Bob returned with his army. Realizing that a continued and progressive assault in this land would diminish any chance towards victory the Platinian General came to terms with the King of Terros to pull his forces and seek peace instead of war for the time being for Platinus had bigger fishes to fry. ''The conquest of Dragswood and battle for the Myst'' Although the United Kingdom of Terros proved to be a worthy adversary...the fledgling Kingdom of Dragswood who managed to stay out of the previous wars was quickly engaged and embroiled in combat when General Tyder Westfoldian landed his forces for the greatest invasion in Platinian history. Quickly his forces moved on Ravencross and sacked the City after a several day seige. As their allies in the Myst heard the fall of the mighty city in Southern Dragswood, they called together their banners and pressed to provide a relief expedition to Dragswood to prevent further conquest by the Platinian invaders. As they attempted to do so, Platinus launched a massive invasion led by Admiral Tullius against the Myst destroying most of the relief force while it was moored in their harbour. The Platinian Dreadnoughts, powerful vessels that dwarfed all other ships slipped litterally out of the morning myst and delivered several successive blows against the Kingdom of the Myst before landing Platinian forces led by Field Marshal Felix Xavier and the Red Mage (Lucius Xavier) who manage through heavy warfare to strike deep into the Kingdoms lands. Meanwhile, hearing of his initial successes in Dragswood, the Red Consul promoted General Tyder Westfoldian to the rank of Field Marshal for his great victories. Now Field Marshal Tyder Westfoldian had some big shoes to fill, but that never stopped him. Instead he marched upon the Northern Lands of Dragswood and defeated an organized Dragswood Army in the Battle of the Mushroom Forest. Post the battle, Field Marshal Tyder was able to press his troops and then capture the weakened Capital of Dragswood sending the King (Kyle Ransom) and his Lords into hiding leaving dominion of Dragswood to the Imperial armies of Platinus. ''The war against the Dragon, the change of face.'' Following the invasions of the Myst and Dragswood, the Kingdoms of Amroth and Eidfjordenhall were invaded. However quickly realizing that these nations shared several relatives and kin with Platinus, the invasions were called off and immediately Alliances were brewed to support the Platinian conquest of their real enemy...the Dragons of Draconia who had attempted to rally the other nations against the might of Platinus. With the recent conquest of Dragswood complete, Field Marshal Tyder Westfoldian was called forth to lead a new invasion of the Draconian Isles and Continent. After breaking down Breakwater Keep, and sacking several forts and small cities, the Platinians marched towards the Draconian Capital where they faced the might of Orthos (The thief of Salyna's Gift) and King of the Dragons known as the Dragon Incarnate. As the two mighty armies clashed for three days they finally came to a halt and were forced into armstice. Both sides who had bitterly hated each other realized that someone else...something else was at work...something more sinister that drove these peoples to hate. Even though the Platinian Eagle Corps drove many Dragons from the field and although numbers again were in Platinus's advantage...the Platinian Field Marshal Tyder Westfoldian felt the war needed to come to an end...the Dragons who were hated by so many turned out to be victims of another enemy...an older enemy...the Black Dragon Cult and the mightiest of foes...the Red Dragon incarnate who once attempted to turn the world to ash and had attempted before with his minions to invade Platinus more than once. As the two came to terms and peace was eventually settled...the realms of the world returned to peace...but a different peace. ''The rise of the Crimson Emperor'' With the end of the war resulting in a massive influx of land for Platinus, the Red Consul who had been essentially a monarch anyways took the Imperial title of Emperor for the first time in Platinian History and forever changed the face of the Republic. Now began the age of the Empire. With the rise in his power the Emperor increased liberities to the citizens, at the same time down played the role of the Senate. While the people rejoiced the glory the Emperor had brought through the wars, they knew that now more than ever they only had one ruler who was both just and capable to lead them in their new Golden Age. '''Wrath of the Senate - 1373 RE: With the great peace inspired by the Emperor the Empire of Platinus enjoyed many years of peace, prosperity and rejoiced in its new found strenghts. However many within the Senate felt that this peace came at too high of a price that was never paid by the Emperor. The armies of the Empire had marched against the Dragon and won much glory...but ultimately never vanquished their foe instead founded a peace with them for what should have lasted ages...but the Senate believed peace could never be had with the Dragon. After several years of fierce arguments with the new Consul Felix Xavier (Son of the Emperor), the Senate led by House leader Titus Decius Flaminius led an open debate against the Emperor and his line. This campaign of slander started as the Red Dragon Cult started to increase in size and presented itself again as a threat to Platinus which the Senate felt the Emperor with his peace to the Dragon would never allow them to achieve victory over this foe. The Time was coming...soon the Senate who was gaining power again would release their wrath. Houses of Platinus Platinus has many Senatorial Houses and older families that over the years have used their personal sigil for several campaigns to win glory and hold reputation. Although, families have used the sigil in the field, the Republic Symbol still remains the Lion for Republic Troops in general. All armies are typically fielded and equiped through the Republic's Ministry of Defense. However, some families have field personal armies that have been granted Republic sanction out of personal wealth. In these cases the Republic has allowed them to use personal sigils to represent themselves even if most of the gear is issued by the Republic itself. *House Xavier (Imperial House) *House Westfoldian *House Tullius *House Franco *House Flavius *House Toros *House Scorpius *House Augustus *House Demortis *House Lupus *House Vulpes *House Tiaradus *etc